Naruto: The Next Generation
by NaitoOni93
Summary: Watch as you see Shiro Uzumaki, The Son of Naruto and Hinata fight through alot of obstacles, Meet new people, and learn new jutsu. His adventure awaits.
1. Fateful Night Part 1

Naruto! The Next Generation!

-Prologue

12 years ago.

_It was peaceful night in New Konoha(That's what some people call it in Konohagakure lol). In the hokage tower, There was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Orange Blur 7th Hokage, and the Husband of Hinata Uzumaki. Naruto smiled as he looked at the picture of his new family, A pic of him,his daughter Hazumi, his oldest son Yuudai,his newborn Shiro, and Hinata._

_"What a family, And not only that My mom and dad and jiraiya are here too" Naruto smiled to himself(I'll explain how they are alive later)_

_Meanwhile in the Uzumaki Clan._

_Hinata smiled and looked at the sleeping Shiro in the crib, Their new born baby had platinum blonde hair(same color as Ino's) that was in the same style of Ichigo from bleach. His eyes were like hinata's only with a tinted blue to them. She smiled and kissed his head,_

_"My little Shiro" She quietly said. Kushina came behind her and saw her grandson and daughter-in law in the room. "He's sleeping well?" The redhead asked._

_"Hai" She smiled, not keeping her eyes off her baby. "I can't wait for Naruto-kun to come home" She smiled. "Me too Hinata-Chan, Naru-chan would love to spend time with his newborn and you"_

_She smiled and giggled, "Yeah, Sometimes when Shiro wakes up he can get a little cranky. He pulled Naruto-kun's hair for waking him up last time" She said between giggles._

_Kushina laughed and imagined her son in that situation. Minato, who overheard the conversation came into his son's house with the girls in the living room talking. "So how's my grandson?"_

_"He's okay! He's eating healthy and has a bit of an attitude. Sounds familiar?" Kushina smirked. Looking at her husband._

_Minato smiled and remember Naruto being the same way._

_-Back with our Hero_

_Naruto looked out the window and saw something Usual, He saw 2 people on the Hokage Monument. "What the hell?"_

_Naruto shooked his head and they 2 people were gone. "I've could of sworn I saw someone up there."_

_Naruto sat down on his chair and looked at the papers. "Maybe it's the paper work that's getting to me."_

_-Meanwhile._

_"So are we going to start the plan?" a boy asked._

_"Of course! Don't worry! We will start now" The man said as he did some handsigns and vanished._

_The man had appeared in the Uzumaki Clan. "Good. We can start now."_

_I'll write more. Tell me what you think and I'll make a chap that's a bit longer._


	2. Fateful Night Part 2

_The man appeared in the Uzumaki Clan, and grinned._

_"Good. We can start now" He said, He ran towards Naruto's House and opened the door. _

_"Huh? Who are you?" Minato asked, getting a sort of defensive mode along with Kushina._

_" That doesn't matter now. I'm here for your newborn baby, It's an little experiment!" The man smirked._

_Minato used his yellow flash technique to get behind and did a threw a punch, However the man vanish and appeared behind Hinata having a kunai to her neck. "Ah, Yellow flash! Minato Namikaze?" The man asked._

_"So you know me?" Minato replied._

_"Of course, I've known you before you even existed" The man said, Minato and Kushina were shocked. _

_"But! How's that even possible?" Minato asked._

_Hinata used her hand to gather chakra and soon a sphere of chakra began to form. "Rasengan!"(Yes Hinata knows the rasengan in this story). She slammed the rasengan into the man's stomach and he flew into the wall._

_Hinata grabbed shiro out of the crib. "I'll get Yuudai and Hazumi too" Kushina said as she ran into the kids room._

_"Hai!"Hinata nodded and ran outside but saw the Man there already. "What the?"_

_"Give me the child. Hinata Hyuga"The man asked._

_"First your going to have to go through us!" Said 2 people. Minato and Hinata looked over to see Jiraiya and Tsunade. _

_"Who are you and what do you want with Shiro?"Jiraiya asked getting in a defensive stance._

_"Ah! The 2 remaining sanin. Tsunade the slug queen and Jiraiya the toad sage. I thought you died Jiraiya against the former akatsuki leader Nagato?" He asked._

_"That doesn't matter right now! And if your dodging the question! Then I have no choice but to bring you down! Let's go Tsunade and Minato!"_

_"Right!"The two blondes said._

_Meanwhile with our Hero, He was doing some paper work and think to himself. "Why do I get the feeling something is wrong. I hope Hinata is okay"_

_But little did Naruto know, His family was in trouble._

_"Now. I have the child!" The man said as he grabbed a crying shiro. "We can began"_

_"Give me Shiro!"Hinata cried and tried to attack but the Man vanish. He reappeared on the Hokage Monument with a boy who was about 2. "You took really long"_

_"It's not always easy getting in a Uzumaki Compound you know. Now then Let's get started!" As the man did some hand signs._

_With Naruto he was just about done when Minato burst through the door. _

_"Dad? Dad? What's wrong?"_

_"Shiro has been kidnapped!" Minato said._

_"WHAT?"_

_Should I continue? Anyways read and review._


	3. Fateful Night Part 3

_Naruto was shocked and then became angry. "Show me where the bastard is dad!"_

_"Hai!" Minato said and they both ran out. "He's right on the Hokage Monument!"_

_"What?" Naruto began to think, "Wait those 2 people I saw at the Monument not to long ago. Could those 2 be the kidnappers?" Naruto thought._

_As soon they were even close to the Monument a green giant symbol appeared in the sky glowing, (The Giant Seal looks like the Seal of Orichalcos from yugioh, Only it's just a circle around the star)_

_"History! Shall repeat itself!" The man said, and soon a giant demon came out of the seal, It was huge and red and had wings. _

_"What the hell is that?" Naruto asked._

_"I'm not sure son, But we cannot let it attack the village!" Minato said. _

_"Naruto!" The seventh Hokage looked around and saw his bestfriend Sasuke and his other friend Neji standing right there. "We'll take care of the beast! You save your son!" Sasuke said._

_Naruto nodded and rushed up to the Hokage Monument along with Minato. _

_The man smirked at them. "Ah! Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki!"_

_"Give me back my son!" Naruto said with anger rising._

_"Your too late my boy!" The man smirked and held him up. "Split!"_

_The demon in the sky split into 3 dragons and 2 of them dispersed throughout the ninja world. Remaining only one in the village. The dragon was green and mighty and began to attack the village._

_"Seal!" the man said._

_"Let go of my soooon!" Naruto roared as he charged at the man but was stopped by a burst of green and black chakra that surrounded Shiro and the man. The dragon that was attacking the village was being sealed inside Shiro and Naruto was desperately trying to get to him while Minato was holding him down. _

_"No Naruto! You cannot go! If you disturb the process! there's a chance you and your son will die! I'm sorry son! I hate this more than you do"_

_Naruto just growled under his breath and watched with tears of anger in his eyes. After 10 minutes, The man smirked threw the newborn to Naruto, which Minato caught with ease and held him close, Soon Jiraiya and Kakashi came up._

_Kakashi put his kunai to the man's neck."Alright talk! Who are you! What did you do to Shiro and why!" Kakashi interrogated._

_The man simply smirked and bowed like a gentlemen. "I am Kouinmaru(meaning: Time Circle) and History will repeat itself. I have no obligations of telling you why I sealed the Savage Dragon inside that boy. It's all part of my plan" He said._

_"Savage. Dragon? Where did I hear that before?" Jiraiya thought._

_" You son of a bitch!" Naruto roared charging at Kouinmaru and the boy, But both vanished before he connected._

_"History. Will repeat itself? What did he mean by that?" Kakashi asked._

_"Who knows. But we need to take Shiro to the hospital, He's nothing breathing properly!" Minato suggested. They all nodded and headed towards the konoha hospital._

_"Sasuke! I want you to use your memory erase jutsu against the villagers. I don't want any of them to know about this!" Naruto ordered._

_"Alright!"Sasuke did some hand signs and activate his sharingan. "Memory Erase Jutsu!" a flash of light happened and everyone wondered what had happened. Sasuke looked at Neji and he nodded and followed Naruto._

_"Shiro! Please! Hang in there!" Naruto thought._

_Let's pray for Shiro and hope he'll make it through. Do you think he would? Anyways review and tell me what you think._


	4. Fateful Night Part 4

_Naruto,Minato,Jiraiya,Sasuke, and Neji had rushed to the hospital. _

_"Sakura! It's Shiro! He's not breathing properly!" Naruto called out. Sakura gasped and cradled the young uzumaki in her arms. "What happened?" She asked._

_Neji was surprised about the fact that Sakura had not known what just happened. Maybe it was the memory erase Jutsu Sasuke had done._

_"Well. He just stopped breathing properly. Can you help him Sakura?"Naruto asked._

_She looked at Shiro and nodded. "Yes. But it'll take me 3 hours. Please stay in the waiting room and when I'm done, I'll tell you the results." She instructed._

_Naruto nodded, But instead of sitting down. He walked outside and he punched a wall. "Ugh! My son was in danger and I didn't do a damn thing about it! Now he has this damn demon dragon inside him. I'm such a terrible father" He said._

_"No! Don't say that Naruto"Kakashi said, "Yeah, Your son has a demon. But let's think about this. You would of sacrifice everything for him. You love Shiro alot and I know it's hard on you. But please Naruto. Don't bring yourself down on this, It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault" _

_"But. I don't want Shiro to suffer the same lonliness i did when I was child"_

_"He wont. He has a family. Just as you do Naruto, Your his family. He has you,hinata-sama, Hazumi,Yuudai,Kushina-San,Minato-Sensei,Master Jiraiya, and Lady Tsunade and me to count on as a family. He is never alone, Just like you were never alone"_

_Naruto then realized what Kakashi said and smiled his trademark smile. "Your right Kakashi-Sensei. I just hope he'll make it through this though" _

_"He will. After all. He is YOUR son Naruto." Kakashi smiled._

_Naruto chuckled and smiled back. 20 minutes later Kushina,Tsunade,and Hinata arrived with Yuudai and Hazumi. _

_"Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran up to his wife and kids. "Are You and the kids alright?"_

_"Yes, Were just about fine. Where's Shiro?" She asked._

_Naruto sighed and took a deep breath. "Baa-chan, Mom, Hinata-Chan. This isn't easy for me to say this right now but. The man we fought who took Shiro is named Kouinmaru and he sealed a dark demon dragon inside Shiro, It made him breath low, He's in the hospital now. I'm sorry. I know it's my fault." Naruto said with saddness in his tone._

_Hinata just burst into tears. "Oh my god! Why? Why? Oh my, Shiro! I hope he's okay. No! My baby shiro!" Hinata couldn't stop crying. So Naruto held her close for comfort._

_Kushina and Tsunade however was angry by the fact and wanted to kill Kouinmaru the moment they saw him. Minato and Jiraiya had to calm their wives down. _

_"Mommy? Is shiro going to be okay?" Yuudai asked, Yuudai is a 3 year old boy with red hair like nagato's only it doesn't cover his eyes. He has Hinata's eyes. Hinata gave her son a calm smile and held him close. "Let's just pray sweety" She said._

_Yuudai nodded and held on to his mother, While Hazumi was sleeping on her daddy's lap. Hazumi was a strawberry blonde haired girl with long hair that the bangs cover one eye. She has eyes like her father and grandfathers. Naruto smiled and rubbed his daughter head, "Sweet dreams Hazumi" _

_The Uzumaki family sat in silence, Hoping their youngest will make it through the night. _

_"Naruto-Kun?"_

_"Yeah Hinata" Naruto said with tears in his eyes._

_"Don't blame yourself on this. It wasn't your fault okay, You would do anything to prevent it. So i'm not mad at you" Hinata said snuggling up to her husband._

_Naruto nodded and held her close, Kissing her forehead. "I love you Hina-Hime"_

_"I love you too Naru-Kun"_

_3 hours later, Sakura Uchiha(Yes she's married to Sasuke) came out of the emergency room with a smile. "It's an miracle Naruto! Shiro has made it through the night! He just needs some rest. Also...The demon cannot be removed. So he's going to have to live with had told me everything about what happened." She also said looking down._

_"Shizune saw it all too?" Tsunade asked with bewilderment._

_"Yeah. Poor Shiro. He really doesn't deserve this. Ugh! That bastard Kouinmaru will pay!"_

_" Living with it huh?" Naruto sighed and looked. "Can we all see him?" Naruto asked._

_"Sure thing"Sakura said and Naruto and the others entered the room where Shiro was asleep. _

_"My son.."Hinata said as she place her hand on his platinum blonde hair. Naruto rubbed his wife's back and stood straight up. _

_"Everyone! I have an announcement! What just happened is strictly forbidden to talk about! We cannot say thing about it! especially infront of Shiro when he grows up. Understood?" Naruto instructed. _

_"Hai! Hokage-Sama!" They all said. _

_"Good" Naruto replied._

_Okay Shiro's okay. Now then. Want me to continue?_


	5. The Next Day

It has been a day since the attack on Shiro, He was finally able to be discharged from the hospital.

"He's doing just fine Naruto" Sakura smiled as she handed him the sleeping baby.

Naruto smiled and held his son close. "Thanks a bunch Sakura. I'll take you home Shiro."

Naruto smiled and walked to his home, He finally arrived where he see his wife Hinata.

"Shiro!" She smiled happily and practically ran up and took him away from Naruto. Naruto smiled and rubbed his head. "Okay, I'm going to go to work now Hinata. I love you and if something bad happens. Let me know okay"

"Okay Naruto-kun. I love you too and I will" She smiled and kissed her husbands lips. "Have a great day at work"

"I will" Naruto smiled and walked to his office, Naruto's outfit was a white Hokage's cloak(like his father's) and oranges flames on the bottom. On the shoulders of the cloak it had the Uzumaki clan insignia and on the back it had the same thing. In the inside of the cloak was orange. Naruto also wore a black long sleeve under shirt with 2 orange stripes on the sleeves and orange in the inside. He also wears orange pants and black ninja sandals.

Naruto smiled and headed towards his office and grabbed the keys and opened the door. He sees Shikamaru filing papers.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? It's your day off"Naruto asked.

"I know. It's just there is something, I need to talk to you about" Shikamaru replied.

"Shoot!"Naruto sat down.

"That dragon demon. I know it's forbidden. But do you think that Shiro will be able to control when he's older?"

"Of course I know. He's my son after all. And he will never give up. Trust me Shika!" Naruto smiled with confidence in his voice.

Shikamaru just smiled and shook his head. "If ya say so" With that Shikamaru left the tower. Leaving Naruto alone at his office.

"He will become a great Ninja. Hell even a better one than me and possibly his siblings. No! They will all become awesome ninja. They are me and Hinata's kids. They will make us proud." Naruto smiled.

Okay that ends this chap


	6. 12 Years Later Enter: Shiro Uzumaki!

12 years later

A boy that was about 12 years old was sleeping in his room in the Uzumaki household. This boy name was Shiro Uzumaki, The container of the Savage Dragon, and the son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki.

His alarm clock went off and he just slightly tap it. "Ugh! What a dream" He yawned getting up and scratching his platinum blonde spiky hair. Shiro gazed at the clock and saw it was 8:41 and then was shocked.

"Oh man! Class is going to start soon! Ah!" Shiro got out of his bed and got in a quick shower. After that he dried himself off and put on his normal attire. Khaki pants and black short sleeve hoodie with an white hood. On the back of the hood it had the Uzumaki clan symbol.

Shiro walked over to his bed and grabbed his ninja headband and tied it around his head.

"Okay. Let's get started."

He walked out and saw his family getting ready for the day, His mother having her normal snow white robe on with 7 Uzumaki clan symbols on it. His older brother Yuudai having his chunin vest and pants long sleeve shirt on. Hazumi fully dressed and ready, wearing a orange sweater and blue pants with blue sandles.

"Come on Shiro! Were going to be late! I literally waited for you!" Hazumi called out.

Shiro yawned and apologized to his older sister. They both walked out the house saying goodbye to their mother.

"I'm going to run ahead okay Shiro! Laterz" Hazumi smiled and ran off. Shiro just looked at her dashing off, "Oh man. HEY! wait up!" Shiro ran after her.

After 3 minutes of running they had arrived in the class. It hasn't began so they were not late. Iruka still teaches there and they are even more challenging academy students now.

Shiro sat in his seat next to a dark haired girl.

"Uzumaki" The girl spoken.

"Kyoka" He replied. Kyoka sighed and turned to platinum blonde boy, Kyoka had black hair with a pink bang that covers her right eye. (Her hair style is the same way of Noodle's from Gorillaz) She wore the a black Uchiha shirt and pink shorts that stopped right at her knees and black sandels. She also had a bracelet of that beared the Uchiha symbol on it.

Kyoka Uchiha is Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's youngest daughter.

"I didn't think you would come. Not that I care or anything" She said looking away from the boy.

"Is that so?" He replied.

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm here"

She just sighed and looked towards the window. Iruka walked to the middle of the class"Alright! May I please have all your attention!"

All the Academy students looked at Iruka, "Alright! Since most of you all pass. I have an announcement. I will annnounce on what team you will be assigned to"

Everyone got ready and listened. "Right Team 14: Hideaki Hyuga, Naito Uchiha, and Yofun"

A redhaired girl with short hair and bandges wrapped around her fist to her wrist. She wore a short sleeve red jacket that stopped to her waist. and black shorts that stopped right at her knees. She also wore leg weights like Rock Lee. She is Yofun, The daughter of Rock Lee and Tayuya(Yup XD)

Hideaki Hyuga is the son of TenTen and Neji. He wore blue shorts and something similar to what his dad wore when he was a genin. But a little darker. He had long dark brown hair and lavender eyes like his dad.

and Last but not least was Naito Uchiha, He is the middle child, He is 13 years old and has black hair with red bangs. His hairstyle resembles Sasuke's(Shippuden style) and the most precuilar thing about Naito he has one red eye and one black eye.

"**Great! I'm stuck with a moody Uchiha and angered redhead**" Hideaki thought.

Yofun was just sitting smirking while Naito had his eyes closed thinking about Hazumi(Yes he has a crush on her)

"Next team. Team 15: Shikumo Nara, Inoko Akimichi, and Chozume Akimichi"

Shikumo Nara, The son of Shikamaru and Temari Nara. wearing his trademark grey cloak that went down to his knees. Black shirt and pants.

Inoko Akimichi is the daughter of Chouji and Ino and she has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes and have a bang that covers one eye. She wore purple sleeveless shirt and matching pants.

And Chozume is the second daughter of Chouji and Ino, She has chouji's appearence except she has blue eyes. She has long spiky brown hair and wears a scarf like her dad did. black pants and red sweater baring the akimichi symbol on it.

"Next Team: Team 12: Kyoka Uchiha, Shiro Uzumaki, and Fuzei Nara"

Kyoka was shocked to say the least, "Are you kidding me?" She said under her breath. Shiro wasn't surprised however, He turned around and looked up to see blonde hair girl with green eyes. She had a short pony tail and tiny bangs. She also wore something similar to what her mother Temari wore during part 1. Except it has a thick collar. She also wears fishnet leggings and sandels. Has 2 mini fans on her hips and gloves.

"Yo!" Fuzei waved, Kyoka looked up as well and just sighed. "Dammit"

After the teams were told and all and learning various ninjutsu and genjutsu. They all walked out to go home.

"And remember kids, You'll be assigned to your sensei tomarrow. So don't be late." Iruka called out.

Shiro walked to the hyuga clan. "Hmm. I should visit Uncle Neji"

Chapter has been done.

Tell me what you think.

Also. Chakra Nature.

What chakra nature should Shiro Have,

Fire?

Water?

Earth?

Wind?

or Lightning?


	7. Picking The Teams!

Okay here's the next chapter.

And I do not own Naruto!

Also Shiro's Chakra Nature will Now be Fire(It has been decided)

Now on with the story and thank you very much for my number one fan BrightFlame

Shiro walked to the Hyuga household where he saw the Hyuga Guards.

"Halt! State your name!" One of the hyuga guards said.

Shiro sweatdropped. "Uh guys! It's me, Shiro?"

The Hyuga guards chuckled abit and apologize at the Hyuga/Uzumaki hybrid. Shiro walked into clan training grounds where he saw his grandfather Hiashi and his uncle Neji training.

"You've gotten quite stronger. Neji. Just what I expected from the Leader of the Hyuga Clan" Hiashi smiled.

Neji smiled back, Neji wears an outfit(similar to wonrei's from zatch bell) his hair had gotten longer. Neji looked over to his left to see his Nephew Shiro standing there.

"Shiro. Good afternoon" Hiashi greeted with a smile.

"Hey Grandpa Hiashi" Shiro smiled and looked at Neji. "Uncle Neji! I want to train with you and so I can improve my gentle fist skills and byakugan"

"Heh Heh. Alright Shiro, Get ready" Neji said as he went into the Gentle fist battle stance and activate the byakugan.

-Meanwhile with Kyoka

Kyoka was walking with her brother Naito to the Uchiha Clan, "So your teamed up Fuzei and Shiro? That's cool" Naito commented.

Kyoka just sighed. "If you mean I will be annoyed for the rest of my genin days? Then yes it is cool." Kyoka replied.

"Come on Kyoka, It couldn't be that bad. Why do you hate Shiro so much?"

"I have my reasons"

Naito just sighed and they had arrived in the clan. Kyoka and Naito had finally reached their house and opened the door. Where they saw their Mother Sakura cleaning,

"Hey Mom? Where's dad?" Naito asked.

"Oh? He's on a mission sweety. He'll be home soon." She replied. "So how was the academy? What teams you were assigned in?"

Naito rubbed his dark haired and said " Well I'm in a team with Hideaki and Yofun"

"That's great sweety. To have a hyuga one your team and an excellent Taijutsulist" Sakura commented. Naito just nodded and went to get in the kitchen.

"And what about you Kyoka?"

She looked at her mother and sighed. "I'm on a team with the Uzumaki boy and Nara girl"

"Shiro and Fuzei? Aww he's so lucky to have a team of cute girls. Try not to flirt with him okay Kyoka?" Sakura teased.

Kyoka blushed and looked away annoyed. "I don't like him like that. I hate him and everyboy in the academy except for my brother"

Sakura sighed at her daughter's resistence. "So what do you see Shiro as?" She asked.

"An rival and a idiot. That's what. Now I'm going to train mom, I have to activate the Sharingan" She said as she grabbed an apple and went to the Uchiha training grounds.

"**I swear. She is like her father. Daddy's little girl I guess**" Sakura thought with a smile.

Back with Shiro, He was getting hit by Neji. "Ugh! I can't get around you or find your weakness!" Shiro panted.

"Do not give up Shiro." Neji said.

Shiro nodded. "Your right!" HA! Shiro attacked Neji with a few gentle fist, But they had never connected to Neji's body. "Alright. One more try!"

Shiro concentrated his chakra, and his body began to glow. "Hyuga Secret Technique: Quick Palm!"

"He knows the quick palm?" Hiashi and Neji said in unison. Shiro charged at Neji in blinding speed and reappeared behind him. However this was stopped by a quick rotation.

Shiro was blown back but stood his ground. "That was incredible Shiro. Where did you learn that technique?" Hiashi asked.

"From mom! She used it against dad when they were training" He chuckled.

"Oh. So Hinata knows the technique, She has gotten stronger and stronger ever since." Neji said to himself.

After what seemed to be 30 minutes of more training, Shiro had to get home and said his goodbyes to his uncle and grandfather.

"I can't wait to taste mom's ramen" Shiro smiled and walked to his house. There he saw the former fourth hokage.

"Grandpa! Your getting some ramen too?"

Minato chuckled and nodded. "Well yeah, You can say that. But that's not why I'm entirely here for. Me and your father want to teach you the shadow clone jutsu"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu? Are you serious?" Shiro said with complete shock.

"Yes my grandson. Get ready for it. Because it's really not as easy as it looks" Minato said with a serious tone.

Shiro gulped and nodded.

Minato and Naruto are going to teach Shiro the Shadow Clone Technique. Will he succeed?

Anyways review and tell me what you think?


	8. Learning The Shadow Clone Jutsu

Okay here's the next chapter.

I do not own Naruto.

Shiro looked at his grandfather,"You think I will be able to do it? I mean. It took a long time for me to activate the Byakugan." Shiro said while looking down.

"Yes! You can Shiro. Your my son's son after all. And you will have his determination." Minato smiled and put his hand on Shiro's head.

"I know you can. Now let's go get some ramen" He said.

"Right!" Shiro replied.

Meanwhile with Naruto, He was just getting done with the paper work and it was already sunset. " It's time to head home" Naruto said to himself.

He smiled and locked up the Hokage Tower and walked down the street where he saw Itachi Uchiha, talking a walk.

Naruto smiled and went to greet the Uchiha "Itachi!"

Itachi looked up to see his ally, He smiled and waved. "Hey Itachi? What's going on? How's Naomi(Itachi and Hana's Daughter)"

"Oh? She's doing good Naruto-Sama, She had progressed greatly and amazingly she had figured out another way of activating the Mangekyo Sharingan"

"Really? What is it?"Naruto asked.

"She doesn't know exactly, from what she had informed me was that she was training really hard and her eyes began to bleed, We thought it was using the sharingan to much. But after the bleeding, Her eyes began to form into the Mangekyo Sharingan" Itachi explained.

Naruto was completely surprised about this. "Well that's interesting. And she is your daughter" Naruto chuckled.

"Oh! I have to get going. Hinata doesn't like it when I'm late, and I'm going to train my son how to use the Shadow Clone Technique"

"Shiro Huh? Well I'm sure he's going to get the technique down no sweat. After all, He's your son" Itachi smiled. "See you around Naruto-Sama" Itachi said as he continued to walk.

Naruto waved goodbye and walked to the Uzumaki Compound. "Ah! Good day Lord Hokage!" An Uzumaki guard said.

"Good day to you too" Naruto greeted and walked in. He got into his home and was tackled by Hazumi.

"Daddy! Your home! It's about time!" The Uzumaki/Hyuga hybrid said clinging on to her daddy's waist.

Naruto chuckled and hugged her. "Hey Hazumi-chan! How's my little girl?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. I'm in a team with Suika Houzuki and Kawa Tsuchi. Suika is a bit crazy. Don't tell her I said that!" Hazumi said with a comical fear in her eyes.

Naruto chuckled again and pat her head. "Don't worry Hazumi-chan. I wont."

Hinata smiled and saw her husband. "Naruto-Kun!"

"Hey Hinata-chan! I see your cooking that good tasting ramen. What's the occassion?" Naruto asked.

She smiled. "Well You and Minato-Sama are going to teach Shiro-Kun the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And it reminds me when you were little and you were taught the jutsu by Iruka-Sensei" She said.

Naruto smiled and remember those memories. How he failed it, How Iruka yelled at him, how he was tempted into stealing the secret scroll from the 3rd Hokage by Mizuki, How Mizuki called Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox, How he saved Iruka from Mizuki, and How he defeated him with the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Such Nostalgic Memories"Naruto smiled.

He sat down at the couch where he saw Shiro talking to Minato, "Hey Dad! Are we going to train?" Shiro asked.

"Of course we are, But right after we all eat. You cannot fight on a empty stomach you know"Naruto said.

Shiro nodded and smiled.

"Okay everyone! Dinner is ready"Hinata and Kushina said.

They all smiled and went to the dining room to eat. There in the dining room was Naruto,Hinata,Yuudai,Hazumi,Shiro,Kushina,Minato,Tsunade, and Jiraiya all eating Kushina and Hinata's famous Super Uzumaki Ramen.

After 30 minutes of eating, Minato,Naruto, and Shiro went into the Uzumaki Training Grounds.

"Okay Shiro focus your chakra" Minato commanded.

Shiro nodded and did so, Green chakra began to surround him,"Come on. You can do it son" Naruto cheered.

Suddenly a funny looking shadow clone appeared. "Darn it!"Shiro grunted,

Minato smiled. "Just keep trying Shiro!"

Shiro nodded and kept focusing his chakra, The result ended the same, He kept doing it several other times and finally after the last time. He was able to pull of 2 shadow clones at least.

"Excellent! Shiro, you have managed to pull off 2 shadow clones. Don't worry though. This is only the first step" Minato smirked.

"Right!" He stood up.

"Now! Me and Naruto are going to train with you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato had produce one clone while Naruto did the same.

"Get ready son!"Naruto smirked.

"Yes dad!"Shiro smirked. Shiro charged at Minato and Naruto and did a basic gentle fist at Naruto, Naruto dodged the attack and went to kick at Shiro.

Shiro dodge quickly enough and charged at Minato,"Okay Shadow Clone, follow my lead"

Minato prepared himself and got ready.

-Meanwhile in the Uchiha compound.

"So your in the team with Naruto's kid and Nara's Kid" Sasuke asked.

"Yes father, Ugh! I sort of don't mind Shiro, Just looking at him pisses me off"Kyoka said.

Sasuke chuckled abit at this, remembering his childish rivalry he had with Naruto. "But he'll be your teammate sis, therefore your going to have to get along with him"Tatsuki said. Tatsuki is Naito and Kyoka's older sister. She has long red hair and black eyes and also seen wearing an chunin outfit.

"Yeah. I know that sucks. But he better not hit on me like the other boys does." Kyoka said.

Sasuke just shook his head. While Fugaku smirked at this thinking **"That's my granddaughter"**

Mikoto sweatdrop knowing exactly what her husband was thinking. "Father! Mother! Do you mind if I take a walk around the village?"

"Sure! But Tatsuki is coming with you!"

She sighed and looked at her older Sister"Come on Tatsuki"

"Hold on, I haven't finished my food yet!"

Kyoka just sweatdrop and let out an anime sigh.

-Back with the Uzumaki's.

Naruto and Minato was smiling, "That was an amazing technique Shiro! Wait til you use it against your sensei!" Naruto smirked and said.

"What?" Replied Shiro with total confusion.

"You'll see!"

Try to guess who Shiro's Sensei is. Anyways Review.


	9. Team 12 United!

Okay sorry for the long awaited chapter of Naruto: The Next Generation. I was with my friends and hang out and stuff.

Anyways, Let the chapter began also I do not own Naruto.

Inside Shiro's mind was purple foggy landscape. "W-Where am I?"Shiro asked himself. He looked around and began to wandered off into the endless foggy area. That's when he came to a stop and saw giant Temple.

"Huh?"

_**"Shiro...Uzumaki!..." **_a voice said to the young Uzumaki,

"Who's there?" Shiro demanded.

But there was no answer, He then saw a pair of green glowing demonic eyes in front of him. Then suddenly a giant dragon claw came at him.

Shiro was scared and braced himself for the terrible feeling, when all of the sudden he had awaken from a dream he had.

"Ah!" Shiro began to pant and held his head. "That...was one scary dream." He looked at the clock and see it was almost time to go see his sensei. Shiro rushed out of bed and put on his usual attire. He walked into the living room and saw everyone gone.

"Hm. No one's here? I guess they went to do their business. And Hazumi must've got tired of waiting for me" Shiro chucked to himself.

"I mind as well get ready." Shiro smiled to himself and walked out the door and dashed to the Ninja Academy. He got into the academy and saw Kyoka and Fuzei sitting down.

"Finally, Your here! Baka" Kyoka said.

"Sorry, Just had a bad dream and all" Shiro replied. Kyoka grunted irritated like and said "Your such a big baby"

Fuzei looked at them annoyed **"Do they always have to fight?"** Fuzei asked.

Shiro took an seat next to Fuzei and waited for their sensei to arrive. "I'm wondering who is our sensei?" Fuzei asked.

"Me too, Hopefully he isn't an idiot like somebody I know" Kyoka said looking at Shiro which was totally obilivious(can't spell) to the comment.

Shiro,Fuzei,and Kyoka waited for their sensei until a jounin level ninja burst through the window and skidded across the floor flashing an grin similar to Naruto's.

This jounin had the outfit,but also had a blue scarf around his neck that reaches down his legs, spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hiya Everyone! I'm your new Sensei! Okay now, Let's get started into the introduction!" The jounin said.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to us first...sensei?" Kyoka said with an irritated.

The jounin smiled and nodded and looked at his students "Okay but before I do, We will tell our names,hobbies,likes,dislikes,and dream of the future"

"Okay Sensei. But who are you?"Fuzei asked.

"Right! I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, my hobbies are training and hanging out with my friends and Naruto! my likes are Hanabi-chan,ramen, and training. And my dislikes are people who are stuck up and show offs. And my dream for the future is to become Hokage!"

Shiro smiled and looked at Konohamaru. "He has the same dream as me."He thought.

"Okay what about you girl with the blonde hair?" Konohamaru asked.

"Oh! I'm Fuzei Nara, My likes are fans,spending time with my family, reading books, and playing shougi. My dislikes are people who insult the will of fire and our village, my Hobbies are basically the same thing as my likes. And my dream for the future is to be great elemental wind user like my mother and the Hokage" She said.

Shiro looked at his other female teammate and smiled. "Just like dad huh?" He thought. Kyoka looked at her and thought "I'm sure she'll reach that dream"

"Okay what about you, Naruto's kid right?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, I'm Shiro Uzumaki, My likes are ramen and training to go beyond my limits, My hobbies are well I guess you can say that their the same as my likes, My dislikes are people who disrespect my family and the village and my dream of the future is to become hokage, like my father and grandfather."

Kyoka just sighed annoyed like **"What's so special about being Hokage anyway?"** She thought. She then turned her gazed to Fuzei who was smiling at the platinum blonde boy.

"Okay last but not least. You!" Konohamaru pointed his finger to Kyoka, The Uchiha girl looked at her sensei and sighed. " My name is Kyoka Uchiha, My likes are flowers and training, My dislikes are boys, especially Shiro"

"Hey! What the hell did I do?" Shiro asked, a bit angry. Kyoka ignored him and continued. "My hobbies are none of your business...But my goal...my ambition...is to bring back someone's humanity. I need to return that person's humanity." She said with a bit serious tone.

"Humanity?..Who?" Shiro asked.

She just looked away from him and got back to her bored self. "Okay! Now that introductions have been cleared. We are now officially Team 12. However, I do not consider you ninja! We will all have a test. Meet me at the training grounds in 1 hour. Oh. And do not have lunch. Understood. Otherwise, You'll puke" Konohamaru smirked and dissapeared.

"He dissapeared!"Fuzei announced.

"Well then. I guess we all should do something within 1 hour. I'm going to go train"Shiro said as he ran off to his house.

Kyoka just looked at the running Uzumaki and decided to follow him. "Hold on! I'm coming too!" Fuzei said running after him too.

But little did Team 12 known was they were being watched.

"Hmmm..." The person smirked.


End file.
